How Far?
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sara is the highlight of the police charity ball. But will it be enough to catch Grissom's attention? GSR


Brass walked into Grissom's office, as he was finishing off his paperwork. "Hey Gill. Are you still planning on going to the charity concert tomorrow night?"

"Umm yeah. I wasn't going to, but Catherine's kinda convinced me to."

"Good. Do you …uh… think you could do me a favour?"

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "Favour?"

"Uhh yeah. The wife 's making me go with her to some play, and I was supposed to introduce some of the entertainment in between the speeches. It's nothing big, all you'd have to do is go on stage after the speeches and introduce the next band, or singer, then you can go and sit down again. Please Gill, I didn't know who to ask on such sort notice."

"Sure Jim, no problem."

Brass let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Gill. It means a lot." He turned around and started to walk out the door.

"Oh and Jim, you owe me big-time."

Catherine was alone in the break room flipping through a magazine, when Sara came in. "Hey Cath, you got a minute?"

Catherine looked up from her magazine, and patted the chair next to her. "Sure. Take a seat."

"You're going to the charity concert tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah I think everyone is. Warrick, Greg, Nick, me, and …….Grissom." There was a mischevious look in her eye when she said Grissom's name.

Sara nodded and looked around to make sure no one was around. "I need some help."

Catherine's brow wrinkled. "Help? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine, it's just that……um…. I have nothing to wear."

Catherine's face lit up and she placed a hand on Sara's knee. "Girl, that's what I do best, and I know the perfect place. Meet me in the parking lot after shift, and we'll go on a little shopping spree."

Instant relief flooded over Sara, and as she stood up it took almost all of her will power not to go over and hug Catherine.

The night of the concert left Sara standing in front of the mirror with massive butterflies in her stomach. The dress was a sleek black, that hugged her body tightly showing off its curves. The cut was a little low for her liking, but Catherine loved it, and she had to admit that it did look good on her. The length was also a little short, showing off maybe just a bit too much leg, but again it looked amazing, and when the light hit the dress in just the right way, it sparkled._ I hope you like it Grissom._

Meanwhile on the other side of town Grissom was sitting in his office with the last-minute jitters as well. His tux fitted his body perfectly, and gave him a certain elegance.

"Wow, nice tux Gill. You look a real stud in that." Catherine's face was alight with humour. She was dressed in a shiny, short, red dress that clung tightly to her body. "But seriously Gill, you really do look good in that tux."

He exhaled shakily. "Thanks Cath, but I'm still slightly nervous."

"Nervous? You?" She laughed a little.

"Yes me. I am allowed to be nervous sometimes."

Catherine put her hands up in front of her. "Alright, alright. Just joking around. Anyways, I gotta go, and pick up Nick and Warrick. I'll meet you there."

"Yeah alright. See ya Catherine."

"Bye. Oh and Gill?" She turned around in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Nervous about the presenting the bands or impressing Sara?" With that final remark, she turned and walked out the door.

_Sara. Man I hope I look alright, if just for her. I don't know what's happened between us, and I don't know what she does to me, but God it excites me and scares me at the same time._

Picking up his keys, Grissom adjusted his tie, and left the lab.

When Grissom arrived at the concert, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Doc Robbins, and Catherine were already there as well as a couple others that he recognized from the lab. They were all seated around a table just a few tables back from the stage. The only person missing was Sara. Grissom took a seat next to Catherine, and started talking to Doc Robbins, about an article he had read earlier that week.

Suddenly all the talk around the table stopped, and it seemed as if they were all holding their breaths. Grissom looked up from his conversation curiously. Then he felt a quick pain in his side where Catherine elbowed him.

He turned around to her, but his attention was stolen by the woman who had just entered the hall. Sara had just come through the doors and was talking to another woman at the door. She was dressed in an elegant small, black dress. She looked so beautiful, with a small shawl draped over her shoulders and her hair put up in curls. She turned from her conversation and made her way over to the table with the other CSI's. When she was only a foot away, Warrick let out a whistle.

"Man Sar, you look good."

"Yeah, you should dress like that more often." Nick was grinning and pulled the chair out next to him for her to sit on.

"Yeah I can just see me in the field with this little thing on." She sat down next to Nick, and her eyes were dancing with beauty.

It was this comment that finally brought Grissom back to reality. He quickly closed his mouth and diverted his eyes from her body. Shaking his head slightly he cleared his throat.

"I'll get us some drinks, be right back." With that he left the table and headed off towards the bar.

Catherine excused herself and went off after him. When she caught up with him, he was sitting on a stool at the bar waiting for the drinks. "God Gill! You really screwed that up didn't you?"

He didn't say anything. Just sat there with his head in his hands.

"She walked in, looking like something sent from the heavens, and you run off to get drinks! Not even a 'You look lovely Sara', or even a 'nice dress' would have been something, but you said nothing!"

He looked up at her. "Cath, I'm a scientist. I know many, and most things, but I don't know what to do with 'this'. With her."

"Love her Gill. Just love her." With that said, Catherine turned and headed back to the table.

By the time Grissom, came back, Sara and Warrick had gone. _God let Sara still be here. Please don't let her have gone home, especially because of me._ Seeing the look in his eyes Catherine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sara and Warrick should be back soon, they just had to go and do something. By the way, isn't it almost time for you to introduce the second band for tonight? The mayor's speech is almost over."

"Oh yeah, thanks Cath. See you in a minute."

The mayor's speech was over and Grissom walked on stage to introduce the nights first round of entertainment. He cleared his throat slightly and turned on the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight I have the pleasure of introducing you to uhhh Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle."

The audience applauded and Grissom quickly shuffled off stage and took his seat again. His pulse was high, and he was sweating slightly. _Sara's performing tonight? I didn't know she even sang? And with Warrick?_ _What's she doing?_

The curtains opened displaying Warrick at the grand piano, and Sara standing next to him, in front of the microphone. She was smiling slightly as she took the microphone from its stand. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Our song tonight, is original. The music was composed by my close friend Warrick Brown, and the lyrics were put together by myself with help from another friend, who wishes to remain anonymous tonight."

Grissom looked over at Catherine, who seemed to be mildly surprised, but her eyes were laughing.

Then the music started. Grissom, as well as many others, already knew of Warrick's talent on the paino, but neither knew that Sara could sing. Her voice was even more beautiful than she looked that evening. It was strong and powerful, yet soft and angelic. It filled the hall and the hearts of all those in it, including Grissom's.

**There's a boat, I could sail away.**

**There's the sky, I could catch a plane.**

**There's a train, there's the tracks.**

**I could leave and I could choose to not come back,**

**Ooohhh never come back.**

**There you are, giving up the fight.**

**Here I am, begging you to try.**

**Talk to me, let me in.**

**You just put your wall back up again**

**Oooh when's it gonna end?**

**How far? Do I have to go to make you understand?**

**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't,**

**Keep on givin, Go on living, with the way things are.**

**So I'm gonna walk away, and it's up to you to say how far.**

**There's a chance, I could change my mind, but I won't.**

**Not till you decide what you want, what you need.**

**Do you even care if I stay or leave?**

**Ooooh what's it gonna be?**

**How far? Do I have to go to make you understand?**

**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't,**

**Keep on givin, Go on living, with the way things are.**

**So I'm gonna walk away, and it's up to you to say how far.**

**Out of this chair, or just cross the room, **

**Half way down the block, or half way to the moon.**

**How far? Do I have to go to make you understand?**

**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't,**

**Keep on givin, Go on living, with the way things are.**

**So I'm gonna walk away, and it's up to you to say how far.**

**How far?**

The beautiful melody rang in her voice, and echoed through the hall. During the song, Catherine made quick glances at Grissom. His face looked sad, and she could see tears in his eyes. The richness and fullness of Sara's voice touched the heart of the entire audience. As the last note faded away, the whole crowd stood for a standing ovation. Warrick stood from his place behind the piano and walked over to stand beside Sara. He placed his arm around her waist and squeezed her in a quick and friendly hug. Then he grabbed her hand and they bowed to the ecstatic audience.

The remaining CSI's at the table were all standing and clapping. Nick had his fingers in his mouth, and let out a loud whistle, Greg yelled, Catherine cheered, and Grissom praised silently.

When they pair returned to the table they were praised by the colleagues. Nick patted Warrick on the back. "Hey Mr. piano-player great job up there. And you Sar, man I told you, you had a good voice."

She laughed. "Thanks Nicky."

"Hey Sara, if you enjoy music so much, how come you always complained about mine?"

"Greggo, the difference between my music, and yours is that mine has taste and class, and actually sounds like music." She tried to sound somewhat serious, bus she couldn't help but smile, at the expression on Greg's face.

"You sounded great Sara. Really lovely."

"Thanks Doc." She bent over and gave him a quick hug.

Greg looked disappointed. "How come he gets a hug?"

Catherine turned on him. "Greg!"

"Alright, alright, just asking."

Catherine turned back to Sara with a big grin, and winked. "See girl, I knew you could do it!"

Sara turned to Grissom, hoping to hear something, some sort of praise or encouragement. "Good job Sara. I …… uh…… didn't know you could sing."

Her smile faded, and Grissom saw disappointment and sadness in her eyes. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Grissom."

_Man these two need more help than I thought. Poor Sara. Trying so hard, and stupid Gill too plain to see it._ Catherine gently patted Sara on the shoulder. "Come on Sara, let's take a quick trip to the powder room." The two women got up and left the table.

In the powder room, Sara leant against the countertop, while Catherine was reapplying her makeup. "Just give him time Sar. He'll get it."

"That's just it Cath. I've given him time. Years in fact, and he's just ignored it. Ignored me, and everything I've told him. I don't know how long I can take it. How much longer I can take the rejection."

"Just give him a chance. One more chance."

Sighing, Sara ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't Cath. It just hurts too much. If nothing happens soon, it'll be too late."

A couple hours into the evening found Grissom straining to keep his eyes open. _Man, this is getting a little tedious. I gotta get some air._ "Umm guys, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just gonna get a bit of air."

Catherine looked up at him with a questioning glance. "Alright Gill."

Outside it was snowing lightly. Grissom drew in a deep breath, and rubbed his temples with his hands. He leaned against the railing and took in deep breaths, letting his mind wonder. Next to him he heard someone else lean against the railing next to him. He turned to look at the figure and found himself staring at the small figure of Sara Sidle.

"Sara what are you doing out here?"

"I needed some air. It was getting a little stuffy in there."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Silence fell between the two of them, and for the next couple minutes they just enjoyed each others company. Knowing that it would have to come out sooner of later, he turned to her. "Sara. I…umm…..-"

"What is it Griss?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her face looked confused, but deep in her eyes, there was still a hint of sadness.

"For everything, and for tonight. You look so beautiful, and I was so ashamed with myself that I never let you know that."

She placed a hand on his arm. "Griss…"

"No let me finish." He took in a deep breath. "I never let you know that, as well as other things. I never thanked you, for all the help at the lab, and all the cases that you've solved no matter how puzzling or frustrating. I never told you that you sang like an angel tonight. Or never told you about my past, when you broke down about your own. I never told you anything comforting or supporting, when you were going through a rough case, and…….and….."

"Yes?"

"And I never told you that ….. I love you."

Sara leant back against the railing, and studied his face. Though his face was void of emotion, his eyes held it all. In his eyes, Sara could see sadness, longing, and compassion.

She turned towards him, put her hand on his shoulder, and leant over to his ear. She lowered her voice and whispered, "I love you too."

His head jerked around to look at her. In her eyes, he saw the truth, that she did indeed love him. A smile crept onto his face, and he pulled her close to him. With his arms wrapped behind her back, he pulled her inwards and placed his lips against hers. The electricity between them was shocking. Compassion and desire flowed through their bodies and drew them closer. When they finally broke apart for air, they found that they were no longer the only ones outside. Crowded in the doorway was Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Doc Robbins.

Catherine was carrying a huge smile on her face. "I told you he'd figure it Sar."

The two looked at their small audience, then back at each other. Grissom's face was grinning, and he raised his eye brows questioningly. Sara laughed and gave him one of her award-winning, heart melting smiles that he so rarely saw. Then, in front of everyone, he pulled her back in and kissed her. He firmly encased her in his arms, wrapping them around her back. She snaked her hands up, and wrapped them around his neck. This kiss was even more passionate than the first, and all around them the snow fell down, but Sara and Grissom were in their own winter wonderland, one that would last forever.


End file.
